dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi
, also known as , is a third-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School. A former Dragons, she was defeated by Kyōka and become a glutton buy eat too much quantity of food to overcome her "humiliation". Since then, she would do whatever it takes to regain her former glory, even she had to cheat her way to do so. Appearance Before being defeated by Kyōka, Naomi was used to be slim, with her curly hair and voluptuous body, noted to be quite attractive. Her defeat however, caused her to consume massive quantities of food to cope with her fall from power. Subsequently, she became quite obese. She is also has the collar on her neck and jewelry on her right hand. She returned to her slim self after finishing her "miracle diet" only to gain all her weight back later on. Personality Notorious for her dirty tricks and poor sportsmanship, Naomi has no problem with using underhanded methods to gain an advantage over her opponents. Naomi is an arrogant bully who abuses her power to get what she wants. She also appears to be a quite vain (and somewhat delusional) individual who often proclaimed anything inferior, . She is also seemed to be vengeful as she dissed Kyōka History Naomi was the Dragon of power before Kyoka, but was easily defeated by her at some point before Rintaro's enrollment. It can be assumed that Kyoka's victory immediately resulted Naomi's revulsion about Kyoka and ate a huge amount of food to ease her "tension". As the result of this, she became obese yet that didn't stop her to reclaim her position from Kyoka. Plot Prior the Road to Bakugyaku Festival, Naomi attempted to ambush Rintaro in order to have Kyōka disqualified, but found that she had difficulty attacking him until Kyōka's intervention through her roar. Despite the Dragon of Power's serious warning, Naomi ignore Kyōka while further taunting her, only to be instantly knocked out cold by Kyōka's punch. Therefore, she was unable to see the partnership between Rintaro and Kyōka, and her absence due to injuries would result disqualification for her team. In the aftermath of the festival , Naomi appeared late to stadium in her slim shape after the "miracle diet", and obviously disappointing that she has missed the epic battle and her chance to "shine", while blamed Kyōka for her previous intervention that caused her disqualification. Nevertheless, she found it bored and decided to go home until she encounter mysterious boy bumped into her. She scolded heavily to the boy for the rudeness for bumping onto to her. What she didn't expect is the eerie transformation of the boy into an unknown creature, much to her horror and further under attack by it. She later returned to her obese shape and came back to the school with a group of obese women to take revenge only to all fail miserably to Rino. Abilities Not much is known about Naomi's exact capabilities other than that she was/is likely a fighter who relied on power to overwhelm an opponent. In her obese self, Naomi has been shown to exhibit some amazing endurance as her body is able to deflects any attacks come at her; making her obese body as a natural body armor. Despite her strong endurance, Kyoka was still able to take her down with a crushing blow. Skills Category:Character Category:Female Category:3rd Year Category:Student